1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food waste processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Minimizing moisture in food waste when it is discharged to reduce leachate has been a concern of many people.
To achieve this, various types of food waste processing apparatuses have been developed and used.
Since a conventional food waste processing apparatus includes a unit for dehydrating food waste, a unit for discharging food waste to the outside of a drum, and a unit for discarding the discharged food waste to the outside of the food waste processing apparatus.
Further, since food waste is broken up, dehydrated, and discharged by separate driving units such as a motor or a screw, manufacturing costs are further increased.
In addition, since food waste may be incompletely dehydrated and the dehydrated food waste may not be completely discharged and discarded frequently, the food waste processing apparatus is not sanitary.